1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple piece domino-type game having interfitting elements for connecting one game piece to the next adjacent game piece. The game may be played for amusement or entertainment or it may be used as an educational tool to teach simple geometry and arithmetic, visual acuity and manual dexterity. Although the game may be played by children of all ages and adults, it is especially suited for play by young children who have not yet learned simple numbers, and by the visually handicapped.
2. The Prior Art
The origins of domino-type games extend back into the dim recesses of antiquity. Modified versions of domino-type games, and particularly domino-type games having interfitting game pieces, have been the subject of a number of U.S. patents.
For example, Kremer U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,327 shows a domino-type game in which the numerical value of one half of the piece is represented in one design form and the numerical value of the other end of the piece is represented in a different design form, in this instance squares and animals. The pieces of the same numerical value, of either form, interlock through mating male and female members of different spacing. That is, only pieces of the same numerical value will mate and interlock together. Two different forms of interlocking members are shown, slots and projections or pegs and apertures.
Ellison U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,874 shows a domino-type game in which the ends of the pieces have different mating geometric shapes. The object of Ellison's game is somewhat different from ordinary dominoes. Instead of matching number for number, the matched pieces total six. Thus, the game pieces whose ends represent six and zero mate. Those representing five and one, four and two, and three and three, also mate.
Kramer U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,859 shows interlocking domino-type game pieces. In this instance, the interlocking elements are the same. That is, adjacent pieces will mate even though the corresponding numbers do not match.